Metamorphosis
by StarlitLily
Summary: Damara wasn't always the perverted trouble making troll she is now.


**Disclaimer: I am not the Huss of Lips therefore Homestuck doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

Damara Megido remembers a time when she was young and naive.

She had just arrived to the mainland. She was wandering around the forest, lost, when he collided into her.

"sorry doll. you allr1ght?" Damara slowly got to her feet and looked at the offending party. She was shocked by what she saw. This troll had wings!

"1s anyth1ng wrong doll?" Damara blushed as she realized that she was blatantly staring at him.

"I'm sorry. I was just startled by you appearance. Are wings a common trait around here?" She asked meekly. She wasn't used to being so direct. She was naturally a very quiet and timid troll, and she normally never asked questions that might offend anyone in any way.

"haha no 1'm actually what you can call a m*tant. enough about me. tell me more about you. 1 don't th1nk 1've seen you around here before, and judg1ng by your accent your not from these parts." he had responded so nonchalantly. Damara was amazed. She would never be able to talk about a mutation in such a way.

"My name is Damara. I am from the eastern provinces. I had moved here after my lusus was killed in an accident in hopes of finding a home." The stranger's eyes widened when she mentioned that she was from the eastern provinces.

"the eastern prov1nces? that's why your accent sounded so farm1l1ar. are you a fan of troll an1me doll?"

Damara eagerly nodded her head. She had loved troll anime.

"well doll 1f you're 1nterested would you l1ke to jo1n the lost weaboos? That 1s 1f you don't

have any other plans."

Damara was stunned. She admired how outgoing the troll in front of her was. She couldn't even imagine talking to someone she just met so familiarly. "Umm...What are the Lost Weaboos, and are you sure they'll want me to join? I-i mean I am a stranger, and I have discovered that most of the population on the mainland have trouble understanding me."

"sorry doll. 1 guess 1 got a l1ttle carr1ed away. the lost weaboos are a group of trolls that can just l1ve l1fe and be free. not to ment1on they're huge otakus. they'll love you for your accent, and they watch enough troll an1me that they should understand you. that's how 1 d1d 1t at least." He explained with a reassuring smile. Damara blushed. She wasn't used to being treated this kindly. Despite the fact that the hemospectrum wasn't too important, she was still treated poorly by a lot of trolls because of her rust blood. She was tempted to join this "little weaboos" group that he spoke of just to get to know him better, but there was still something that was troubling her.

"I don't think my lusus would have approved of me going off with a stranger. May you tell me your name?"

He blinked a couple of times as if he just realized how little they knew about each other. "1'm ruf1oh. ruf1oh n1tram." This time when he reached out his hand as an invitation, Damara didn't hesitate to take it.

* * *

Damara had gotten along fabulously with the Lost Weaboos. They were constantly asking her about troll anime since it originated from the eastern provinces. For the first time in her life Damara had made true friends. Back in the eastern provinces she was too meek to have serious conversations with any of the other trolls, but here where the Lost Weaboos continuously talked to her she became part of their family. However, Rufioh was always the troll that she was closest to. They shared so many interests, and they connected so well-or at least that's what she thought-and when he asked her to be his matespirit, she eagerly accepted.

It was only a few weeks after their matespiritship began that he met Horuss. It bothered Damara that they seemed to have an instantaneous connection, but she shook it off. She shook it off and told herself that she was just jealous that he made a friend outside of the Little Weaboos and soon befriended Horuss herself, but even after Rufioh and her befriended Kankri and Meenah and everyone else, she still couldn't help but feel that Horuss and Rufioh seemed a bit too close for comfort.

* * *

It wasn't until the game began that the trouble started. It had been getting more and more obvious that there was something between Rufioh and Horuss before the game started, but Damara chose to ignore it because she was simply too unaggressive to make a big deal about it. She also didn't want to push away the troll that brought her out of her life or loneliness. That's why she tried not to listen to all of Meenah's taunts. She succeeded too...until the white text guy started talking to her.

While Meenah's taunts were loud and brutal but easy to deflect, the white text guy's words were furtive and wormed their way into her heart. His words, though calm, always riled her up. They always were so reasonable, and he always appealed to her desires. He offered her the chance to have her suffering ended for good.

It was right after a conversation with the white text guy that she snapped. The white text guy spoke to her right after Meenah spoke to her, so she let people believe that it was just Meenah that caused her change. Rufioh had just arrived in her land after spending more time with Horuss. At first glance it was obvious that he had just finished filling buckets with Horuss. How dare he? It should have been with her and not him. He had greeted her so cheerfully that it angered her. Why should he be so happy when she was so miserable on the inside? It didn't make sense.

She ignored his pleas as she broke him. She wanted him to feel all the pain that she was feeling. It was easy fighting him. She didn't even need her needlekind; she just used her own fists. He didn't even try to fight back. She ended up paralyzing him, but even that didn't satisfy her blood lust. She went to find Meenah.

It wasn't just Rufioh that she was mad at. The white text guy made her realize that she wouldn't be so hurt if Meenah hadn't rubbed salt in her wounds. This time she didn't restrain herself.

The battle was a long and bloody one. Both parties dealt and received many blows. It was only with the help of her Witch of Time powers that she was able to kill Meenah. Everyone expected her to calm down after that. To go back to being her timid self, but she didn't want that. She wasn't satisfied. As the fight progressed she realized that her other "friends" were just as guilty as Meenah and Rufioh. They had many chances to stop Meenah, but they just stood back and watched as Meenah taunted her. Damara was not going to let them off easy.

She had realized that the best revenge that she could get was making sure that she ruined their chance of success. With the aid of the omniscient white text guy she showed up at critical moments to interfere with her team mates. However, failure came too soon. She wasn't finished making them pay when it was clear that they lost. That's why when Aranea asked her to start the Scratch she eagerly agreed. She would force them to pay for the rest of eternity while getting her wish at the same time.

* * *

**AN: Well this certainly wasn't stunning, but I think it was pretty decent for someone that hasn't written fiction in a long time. If any of you guys are like, "Why is Damara so timid in the beginning! She's a rude pedobear." Aranea stated that Damara was once meek. Also I'm not sure if Doc Scratch was there in the pre-scratch session, but in order for my story to make sense he's in it. In my story he was the one who told Damara that everyone was going to be erased when the scratch started, but she didn't tell anyone because she felt they didn't deserve to know. **

**Feel Free to give me feedback. If you feel the need to flame me, please use proper grammar, and tell me good reasons why you disliked it. If you just say, "omg i really dont lyke dis stry cuz meenah is da bomb and shouldnt die!" I am not going to take you seriously.**

**-StarlitLily **


End file.
